


Bezpieczne Słowo

by Emerald_Vert



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, knifeplay (zabawy z nożem), ostrzejsze zabawy erotyczne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Vert/pseuds/Emerald_Vert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Will używa bezpiecznego słowa i Hannibal się nim zajmuje</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bezpieczne Słowo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [DictionaryWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites). Log in to view. 



― Sernik ― syknął Will, rozpaczliwie kwiląc i drżąc niekontrolowanie.

Hannibal znieruchomiał i ostrożnie odsunął ostrze od szyi mężczyzny, odkładając nóż na stół. Delikatnie dotknął pozostawionego śladu na skórze, nie posunął się do zranienia i utoczenia paru kropli krwi swojego uległego, niemniej jednak żywo czerwona pręga po przyciśnięciu ostrza do ciała doskonale była widoczna.

― Wybacz ― wyszeptał profiler. ― Za bardzo, nie mogłem… Nie mogę…

― Nie zamartwiaj się tym, Will ― odparł Hannibal cicho. Tamten wpatrywał się w niego rozszerzonymi oczami i nie trudno było dostrzec, że nadal cały drży. ― Chodź.

Odsunął się od krzesła, pozwalając, by agent wstał i ruszył za nim. W pewnym momencie kolana młodszego mężczyzny bez ostrzeżenia ugięły się pod nim, ale Hannibal bez trudu go złapał.

―  Chodź ―  powtórzył miękko, podpierając go i prowadząc do sypialni. Jak tylko delikatnie  położył drobniejsze ciało na łóżku, zdjął sweter, koszulę i krawat, pozostając jedynie w spodniach. 

Will wciąż na niego patrzył. Spomiędzy rozchylonych, drżących warg ponownie wydobył się szept:

― Przepraszam.

― Nie masz za co przepraszać ―zapewnił Hannibal i, kładąc się obok, przyciągnął Willa do siebie. Ten jęknął żałośnie i przycisnął się mocniej do piersi Lectera. ― Cicho. Już dobrze.

Mężczyzna w ramionach Hannibala zaczął się trząść i wydał z siebie urwany szloch.

Psychiatra nie przejął się tym wybuchem, tuląc go cały czas do momentu, gdy się uspokoił, a z jego oczu nie płynęły już łzy. Podał mu wtedy chusteczkę z pudelka stojącego na szafce nocnej. Will starannie otarł ramię Hannibala, a następnie swoją twarz.  

― Ty, Williamie, jesteś najbardziej posłuszny ze wszystkich uległych, jakich kiedykolwiek miałem okazję układać. ― Will spiął się cały, oczekując na słowa nagany i „ale”. Nic takiego nie nastąpiło. ― To, co się dziś stało, absolutnie  nie uważam za porażkę. Przesunąłem twoje granice o wiele za daleko, niż mogłeś to przyjąć. ― Profiler  ponownie zobaczył oczami wyobraźni błysk ostrza, stał w miejscu Hannibala nad swoim ciałem, z dłońmi ociekającymi krwią wypływającą z rozciętego gardła. ― I ty mi dałeś znać, że dalej nie możemy się posunąć. Dobrze zrobiłeś.

Ciałem Willa wstrząsnął silny dreszcz i Hannibal zaczął głaskać napięte plecy. Pod wpływem dotyku młodszy mężczyzna powoli się rozluźniał.

― Grzeczny chłopiec. Mój bardzo grzeczny chłopiec. ― Will zamknął powieki i wkrótce zasnął.


End file.
